Les silences de la pluie
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Miharu et Yoite subissent la pluie, le silence qu'elle s'acharne à briser, et leur impuissance.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, je suis toujours là (plus pour longtemps je crois bien)

**Rating :** K

**Dislcaimer :** le monde de Nabari appartient à Yukhi Kamatani (par contre les douze tomes dans ma bibliothèque sont à moi, na)

**Résumé :** Se passe pendant la fuite de Miharu et Yoite. Ils subissent la pluie, le silence qu'elle s'acharne à briser, et leur impuissance.

**Note : **voilà ma 6ième contribution à la 11ième nuit du Fof, thème de l'_**Eau**_. J'ai plus les yeux en face des trous. Est-ce que je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin ? Rien n'est moins sûr hélas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les silences de la pluie**

D'ordinaire Miharu n'appréciait pas particulièrement le tambourinement haché et répétitif de la pluie sur le sol, sur les murs et les carreaux des fenêtres par lesquelles il regardait le monde se diluer et perdre ses couleurs, comme si on avait fait couler de l'eau sur une peinture encore fraiche. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la pluie, mais en cet instant, il était tellement reconnaissant au ciel de déverser sa tristesse et sa colère sur leur tête qu'il l'aurait embrassé s'il l'avait pu. Car la pluie en cet instant, même si elle les avait trempés jusqu'aux os et coincés dans cette cabane qu'ils avaient miraculeusement trouvé sur le bord de la route de campagne qu'ils parcouraient depuis des heures, cette pluie avait un avantage prodigieux : elle repoussait inlassablement son silence.

Miharu était un garçon posé, indifférent. Il avait toujours aimé les endroits calmes, tranquilles, et si possible, silencieux. Mais le silence qu'il endurait avec Yoite était d'une nature tout à fait différente. Il était oppressant, cruel et acéré, et il posait à lui seul autant de question et formulait autant d'angoisse muette que s'ils avaient parlé à voix haute.

« Il va falloir qu'on reste ici un moment. La pluie n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. »

Miharu sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus en voyant la mine perplexe de Yoite qui le fixait d'un air désolé. Il se rapprocha de lui en essayant de sourire et répéta près de son oreille :

« Je disais qu'on allait devoir rester ici. La pluie… »

Il était tellement fatigué. Il aurait tellement aimé s'allonger contre lui et fermer les yeux, ne plus penser à rien, simplement se laisser emporter par le souvenir de temps plus heureux et le roulis incessant de toute cette eau qui se déversait sans compter au-dessus de leur tête. Qu'il était difficile de lutter sans cesse…

Yoite se mit à trembler et à claquer des dents, son corps faible et fatigué peinant à supporter les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser. Miharu remarqua avec désespoir que les plaies sur ses pieds s'étaient rouvertes – il s'était également écorché les mains d'ailleurs, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et, comme l'avait fait Yoite quelques temps plus tôt, il s'en servit pour nettoyer comme il le pouvait les égratignures semées un peu partout sur son corps éprouvé. Il fit subir le même traitement à Yoite qui ne protesta pas pour une fois. Il se contentait de le fixer, un peu incrédule, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve et qu'il avait du mal à distinguer la réalité du reste, ou le reste de la réalité.

« Tu sais… »

Le vacarme de la pluie qui s'était intensifié atténua l'intrusion de sa voix dans leur silence à tous les deux. Miharu resta concentré sur sa tache mais, incapable de rester muet plus longtemps, il reprit :

« Quand j'étais enfant… J'étais persuadé que l'eau était le remède à tous les mots. »

La bouteille était vide. Miharu garda la main glacée et meurtrie de son ami dans la sienne, essayant de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes.

« Je pensais que l'eau avait tous les pouvoirs. C'est vraie, elle guérissait mes blessures superficielles, elle faisaient grandir les plantes de notre jardin et étanchait ma soif. On s'en servait pour tous nettoyer, comme si l'eau pouvait purifier ce sur quoi elle glissait sans bruit. »

Il luttait pour rester impassible, pour garder contenance, pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Il avait l'impression que les trombes d'eau crachées par le ciel agité l'accablaient, pesaient sur ses épaules frêles. Le sentiment d'impuissance était jusqu'à présent la pire des choses qu'il avait dû supporter.

« Mais c'était faux, hein ? L'eau est impuissante. Elle ne peut rien pour nous. Elle ne peut pas t'aider. »

Peut-être ses larmes ne cesseraient-elles jamais, comme cette pluie qui semblait vouloir les engloutir. Elle les séparait clairement du reste du monde, les enfermant dans une bulle froide et humide où même le silence était bruyant et agressif, une prison faite d'eau et d'illusions miroitantes, sans existence et sans voix. Miharu contemplait les mains de Yoite, qui lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir tomber en poussière d'une seconde à l'autre. Il les serra plus fort dans les siennes comme si cela allait les en empêcher. Yoite ne disait rien, peut-être ne comprenait-il pas vraiment ce que le garçon lui disait. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils se remettraient en route quand la pluie et ses larmes auraient cessé, quand il aurait retrouvé quelque part la force de refaire un pas, et puis un autre. Mais en attendant, ils restèrent immobiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans cette cabane anonyme et perdue, comme eux.

La pluie avait au moins le mérite de faire taire les sanglots de leurs âmes tourmentées.

« J'ai soif » murmura Miharu, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre garçon qui ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu. La pluie les cernait de toute part. L'ironie de sa remarque le fit se recroqueviller plus encore contre le corps anguleux et désespérément froid de Yoite.

Toute l'eau du monde ne sauverait pas son ami, rien ne le pourrait jamais.

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité redevenir un enfant.

_Fin._

* * *

Déprimant. J'étais tellement triste quand Yoite a disparu que j'aurais pu en pleurer. Ça craint.


End file.
